I am a Monster
by julietaw
Summary: Monica is a monster and only Tony and Pepper know. That is until her twenty-first birthday. A.N: will talk about rape sometimes and the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, dad why did you call me down here?" Deborah asked running downstairs it was one of her parent's parties. When she got to the bottom of the steps she felt a hand go over her mouth and she was dragged into the basement. She tried kicking and screaming but she only made herself tired. She felt something at the small of her back. "Lay down sweetheart uncle Charlie wants to make you feel good." Charlie said from behind her she listened to him not wanting anyone to hit her. She felt people hold her down as Charlie started to pull of her shorts and underwear, she started crying "Please stop! Stop!" she yelled trying to kick him she felt her foot make contact with his jaw, as soon as she pulled her foot down she felt a slap against her cheek. "You will not hurt anyone in this house you will do as we say." Her mother said. Monica closed her eyes, she heard something that sounded like foil and then she felt something poking her thigh. "Mom why are you letting him do this?" Deborah cried, she could almost feel her mothers smile. "You should be honored that anyone would want you, you're a disgusting little girl." Her mother replied. She felt pain and she blanked out.

When she awoke she was in a hospital. "We're glad to see your awake Miss. Turner." A woman's voice said she looked over and saw a nurse putting more drugs into her iv. "That's not my last name. My last name is Smith, you must be in the wrong room." Deborah said, the nurse just laughed. "Your name has been changed for your safety. Your new name is Monica Alison Turner, and I suggest you learn it." The nurse said walking out of the room. What is she talking about my name is Deborah, why would they need to change my name? She wondered. She looked at the window and found it was night time and with the new medication in her system she layed back down and fell asleep.

She felt pain everywhere she was screaming, she felt herself grow. She went to move her arms and she flung her mother and father to the wall she heard screams and a sound of cracking she didn't care. All she wanted to do was make everyone pay. She kicked Charlie and he stumbled backwards. She got off the table and pulled her clothes up. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his hand and pushed it backwards "You bitch you broke my hand!" he yelled and she just growled at him she walked up to her parents who were cowering and begging for their lives. She picked them up by their throats and smashed them against a wall watching as the life drained from them, once they stopped squirming she dropped them. She kicked their bodies and went after Charlie. "Leave me go you freaky bitch." He said holding a knife up. She ran at him and jumped above his head. He tries to stab her but she grabs his wrist before he could she breaks his other hand. Let him suffer she thinks and she knocks him down she starts to slowly break him when he starts begging for mercy she snaps his spine.

Deborah wakes up sweating and screaming, one of the nurses runs into her room. "I don't want to hurt you please leave. I killed everyone at my house I don't want to hurt you too." Deborah begged. "Monica, you didn't kill anyone. You were the only one who wasn't majorly hurt. You were knocked out, and your neighbors found you after they heard screams." The nurse said smiling at her. "I'm not Monica I'm Deborah, stop calling me another name!" she yelled pulling out her iv. She ran out of the room and ran down the stairs until she slipped. "Stop punishing me and just go ahead and kill me." She said getting back up and trying to run she noticed her right leg didn't look correct. She heard footsteps and there were doctors around her one injected her with something that calmed her down. She quickly fell asleep. When she woke up she was strapped to the bed she also noticed her leg was in a cast. "Are you going to behave Monica?" the nurse asked and she didn't feel like arguing. "Sure, what do I have to do?" she asked, she had accepted defeat she was now Monica. "You need to behave so you can get guest. I think you'll be surprised by who wants to visit you." The nurse said "Okay, I'll behave." Monica said looking around her room she had a stuffed bear sitting in a chair and balloons and flowers in her room. "Who sent all this stuff?" Monica asked. "Your guest, he feels bad for you and wants to offer something that can change your life." Monica felt happy she had a guest that would come to see her. She had been in the hospital for about a week and nobody had visited her. "Who's my visitor?" Monica asked and the nurse acted like she was zipping her lips. "When are they coming?" Monica asked and and the nurse unzipped her lips "If you won't try to escape of hurt your guess we can call them and see if they can come now." The nurse said, "I promise I won't try anything, because being in here alone is driving me crazy." Monica said , the nurse turned around and walked out the room and walked to the nurses station. Monica watched as she picked up the phone and was talking to someone, when the conversation was over she walked back into the room. "They will be here soon. If you want to get changed the drawer over there we have some of your clothes. I need to un-do your restraints and take your iv out." The nurse said. Monica was happy she was finally getting to wear something other than a stupid hospital gown, and she was about to have movement of her limbs. The nurse walked over and un-strapped Monica. "Thank you so much." She said moving her limbs. "I'll close your door and shut the blinds so you can get dressed." The nurse said closing the blinds and shutting the door behind her. Monica walked to the drawer and picked out a pair of black shorts and a plan black shirt, she quickly got dressed. She picked up her clothes and opened her rooms door "Where do I put these?" She asked walking to the nurses station. "Your not supposed to be out of your room Monica, and I'll take these." the nurse said grabbing the hospital gown. Monica quickly got back in her room and waited on her bed for her guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Monica was just about to take a nap when she heard her door open. She lifted her head to catch a glimpse of a man who looked just like Tony Stark. "Hello Monica, I heard that you were a fan and went through a major tragedy recently. I would like to say sorry and spend the rest of the day with you." The man said, and Monica just laughed. "They hired a Tony Stark impersonator to help cheer me up?" she said between breaths, the man looked at her. "I can assure you I am the real Tony Stark, I have the ARC reactor to prove it." He said and Monica looked like someone had hit her. "I'm sorry it's just I hear that you don't do much for your fans." Monica said quickly covering her mouth and Tony just laughed. I usually don't but you're not a usual fan, you have talent. I'm sorry but Doctor Banner couldn't come he's in another country doing research." Tony said, Monica couldn't belive it not only was Tony Stark in her hospital room he was telling her she had talent. "It's fine, I probably would have had a heart attack if both of you would have walked into here." She said sitting up, "May I sit down?" Tony asked pointing to a corner of her hospital bed. "Yeah, it's not that comfortable. I'm sorry." She said as he sat down. "It's fine, when you move into your apartment I'll make sure you have a more comfortable bed." Tony said. "I'm a sixteen year old I can barely drive a car let alone live by myself." She said and he laughed. "I forgot to mention I have a few apartments in my tower, other people live there. You'll never be fully alone." Tony said, she felt her heart jump was he inviting her to live in Stark tower? "I don't want to take space away from someone who would need the room." She said, he laughed who else would need the room? "So I guess you don't want to be my apprentice?" Tony asked lifting an eyebrow. "You want me to learn from you?" she asked this day was getting better by the second. "Yes and when you are old enough you can start working at the Tower. I'll pay you while your learning and working beside me, because you need to learn to be independent." Tony said. She started to laugh, "Where are the hidden cameras? I know this is a joke." She said looking around the room. "This isn't a joke Monica, I want you to be my apprentice. You'll get paid and have a place to stay." He said looking at her. "Alright I'll do it. Do you have any clue when I leave this place?" Monica asked and he laughed. She wasn't violent or crazy like they had said he thought. "I don't know the answer to that. By the way we're going to host a party for you when you get to move in. I hope you like parties." Tony said Monica started to panic. "I don't like parties that much but I'll try to enjoy myself." She said and he frowned. "I'm sorry, I can cancel it if you want." Tony said. He didn't throw as many crazy parties as he used to and he wanted to make her first day at the Tower something to remember. "No, it's fine I hear you throw a lot of parties. I need to get used to it." She said. They heard a knock at the door and the door open it was Monica's nurse. "It's medication time Monica." The nurse said picking up a tray with two cups, she opened up the packets of medication and poured in into the cup, she handed it to Monica and handed her a cup of water and a juice cup. Monica quickly took her medication handing the nurse the cups. "I'll be back when visiting hours are over." She said walking out of the room. Monica looked at the juice it was prune flavored. "If they give me another prune juice I'm going to scream." She said and Tony laughed "I'll drink it, I'm somewhat thirsty." He said and Monica quickly handed it to him, she watched as he chugged it. "It was warm." He said in disgust making a face Monica laughed. "I got all my monitors off today and they removed my restraints, I think I'm close to being released." Monica said smiling, "Your restraints?" Tony asked and "Yeah I tried to escape, that's how I got the cast." She said he hadn't noticed it. "Did they do that?" he asked and she laughed. "I fell down some stairs and broke it. They gave me a shot to sedate me too." She said. He couldn't help but laugh what could she do to hurt anyone, he though. "Did it hurt?" he asked "I don't know I was to busy trying not to hurt anyone. I was glad they gave it to me, although the restraints were a little much." She said. "Hurt anyone what do you mean by that?" Tony asked. "I don't think I'm allowed to say." She replied looking down at the covers, he decided not to press his luck. The door opened "Visiting hours are over Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts is waiting for you." The nurse said Tony stood up "Thank you Mr. Stark." Monica said. "Please call me Tony" he said stepping out the room. The nurse turned off her lights and began to leave the room. "When am I getting released?" Monica asked and the nurse just shrugged her shoulders. Monica layed down and closed her eyes she couldn't wait until she started working with Tony.


End file.
